baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ki-e Kado
Synopsis Born to two firesoul jewelers living in Deepspur in Akanûl, Ki-e was raised by Vadim Kado, an earthsoul blacksmith and friend of the family, after losing both parents within a week at the age of four. Early Life Ki-e Kado was born and raised in Deepspur in Akanûl. The only child of two firesoul genasi jewellers, Goma and Ziala Noki, he and his parents were attacked while mining for gems in the caves around Deepspur by a creature whose eyes glowed with blue fire. Ki-e was knocked out and woke in his home wrapped in his mother's arms. Ziala descended into madness shortly after, finally jumping off the cliffs of Deepspur to her death. Though Goma's body was never recovered, his mangled right hand was, wearing a tungsten and orange corundum ring. Ki-e wears that ring now, though he does not remember details of the attack or its aftermath. An earthsoul swordsmith who was a friend of the family, Vadim Kado, took the four-year-old Ki-e in as an apprentice. Vadim taught Ki-e the basics of sword-fighting to help him understand how to make blades, but Ki-e developed beyond Vadim's teaching, incorporating firesoul elemental magic into his swordplay. Meanwhile, Vadim instilled in Ki-e the rudiments of swordcraft and respect for the smith-god Gond. At age seventeen, Ki-e first transformed into his earthsoul manifestation while dreaming of the night his family was attacked. Vadim saw him changing, and recognized the blue glow of the spellscarred that flared during the transformation. Vadim congratulated him on his new manifestation, but did not tell him he was spellscarred. After seeing no blue glow when Ki-e changed manifestations intentionally, Vadim decided to keep it secret from him, thinking to keep him safe from prejudice. Ki-e finished his journeyman smithing project, an ornate scimitar, at the age of twenty-one and prepared to set out as a journeyman smith. Realizing that Ki-e was about to go out into the world without knowing the particular dangers he faced, Vadim finally told him about his spellscar and the details of the attack gleaned from his mother before she killed herself. According to her, the creature that attacked his family was his father, transformed into something monstrous by the spellplague. The hand had been mangled in his father's last attempts to restrain himself from attacking his wife and child, and had then been severed by his mother as she escaped with her child. The wounded monster that his father had become disappeared. After hearing this story, Ki-e decided that rather than pursue a career as a smith, he would travel in search of his monstrous father. As he travels, he seeks knowledge of the spellplague and its effects, hoping to keep himself from suffering the same fate as his father. Vadim suggested that he head to Candlekeep near Baldur's Gate to research some means of curing spellscars. As one means of countering the effects of the spellscar, Ki-e strives to strengthen his elemental powers to their utmost, and often takes time to commune with particular elements. He hopes to find a cure that might restore his father to sanity, but accepts the likelihood that even if his father were cured, he would likely desire death. Ki-e regards it as his duty to end his father's suffering, in whatever manner he must. Recent Past (Pre-campaign) Ki-e first travelled west along the Dragon Coast. After spending some time slowly working his way west, seeking leads on his father's whereabouts, taking on work at smithies passed in his travels, and honing his swordmagic, he had an unexpected breakthrough. After a particularly exhausting practice session, the ring retrieved from his father's severed hand began to glow with deep blue flame. Ki-e saw a pair of white wings shining in the blue light, and saw a vision of his father speaking to Vadim, discussing something that must be done. Though the vision was unclear, Ki-e could tell that it was from before the attack. The last part of the vision had shown his father venturing into Plaguelands, purposely becoming spell-scarred. Ki-e returned to Deepspur to confront Vadim and question him about the vision, only to find that his mentor had disappeared without a trace. None of his friends knew where he had gone, and the man working his forge had bought the property from the city, never having met the prior owner. In desperation, Ki-e meditated for days on the ring, hoping for some clue as to where Vadim or his father might have gone. He finally had a vision of the attack he had suffered as a child, but from his father's perspective. This vision ended with the wounded creature his father had become fleeing into a forest. Ki-e left Deepspur and headed west to Baldur's Gate and Candlekeep by way of the Chondalwood. Here he felt the presence of another spellscarred creature on the edge of the wood. Investigating, he met Sith. She decided to accompany him to Baldur's Gate, keeping mostly away from civilization and living off the wilderness. After a harrowing encounter in the Snakewood, they headed north to Berdusk and booked passage on a riverboat headed to Baldur's Gate. Here they met the rest of the party, and entered Baldur's Gate as a group on the 13th of Tarsakh. Recent Events (in-Campaign) Since entering Baldur's Gate, Ki-e has made minimal progress towards finding either his former master or his monstrous father. Checking at the Temple of Gond in case Vadim had visited there, Ki-e found no leads. Uddle explained the symbol that flashes across Ki-e's eyes when he receives a vision from his father's ring, and provided the name of a contact that Ki-e wants to cautiously approach. Other than an unknown threat that exists in the Cloakwood near Harlun's Watch, there have been no indications of any creature resembling Goma (not surprising, since it is unlikely that Goma would be able to enter a large city). Ki-e has, since meeting Umla Velstane, recently developed the power to manifest watersoul. He intends to visit the Cimarine Isles, and possibly Lantan's Rest, with his newfound ability to breathe underwater. Category:PCs